With the development of the electronic technology, it is common to take photos and view images online. The user may view images online and later download the images of interest to local disk. The user may also share excellent photos taken by himself with his friends. Moreover, most electronic products have a web-browsing function or may be communicatively coupled with other electronic products. For example, the user may project the image in a mobile phone onto a television to view the image thereon.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found that, in the related art, the screen of the mobile phone is much smaller than that of the television, i.e., the resolution of the mobile phone is significantly lower than that of the television. When the user projects the image in the mobile phone onto the television, the image displayed on the television is not clear due to the low resolution of the image. Therefore, there is a need to obtain the image of high quality.